


Royal parade

by annaofthenorthernlights



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, One Shot, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaofthenorthernlights/pseuds/annaofthenorthernlights
Summary: Queen Anna and prince Kristoff receive an invitation to a royal celebration by the kingdom of Svezia. It contents the information about a parade taking place. All guests are expected to bring their horses for the mounted parading. Will Arendelle participate in this show off?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Royal parade

**Author's Note:**

> Content: A conflict and sweet resolving!  
> 

Anna held the letter in her hand and mused over the fact that the conditions might get tricky.

It had been a few weeks since the wedding and she was happy with things going fairly smooth, with her stumbling on her duties here and there. And she was proud of Kristoff, the way he had stepped into his tasks as prince consort, facing positions of which he hadn´t even known before, they existed in the first place. He had taken part in parliamentarian discussions about education administration for less fortunate citizens. Another part that had took more and more of his focus was the unity of guilds´ policies. He had set his mind of optimizing their trading and working conditions. She would let him have his way. Anna recognized the passion growing in him, that was astonishing.

Only now, she would not know how to confront her husband with this invitation they had received this morning. She had asked Kai to call for the stablemaster. She needed his advice.

Mr. Hansen was announced and entered the royal office.  
Anna explained to the experienced horseman, that in short time he would have to indulge in teaching his majesty, him riding a horse.

Mr. Hansen was a keen man, straight forward. A characteristic type, Kristoff liked very much. But now, Mr. Hansen swayed his weight on his feet, to the toes and heels, slowly, hands locked on his back, considering the queen´s request. After a while, he curled his lips and then sighed, “by all respect, your majesty. I´m sorry. I´m aware this is what is asked of the young prince. But I doubt he will like it. Not that he wouldn´t like the animal, but this is not his type of riding partner.”

“I know that. And believe me, I hate the thought of leaving Sven out. But I can´t possibly riding on a horse, and him not. How would that look?” Anna shrugged and sighed.

“Maybe her majesty would discuss this with his majesty in the first place. Once he agrees, I will help the best I can. Besides, I´m sure he would learn it easily. You know, I wouldn´t know about riding a reindeer. But with his balance routine it might not be that difficult to swop the style.”

Anna thanked the man and then braced herself on telling Kristoff.

She would find him in the library, going through a documentation he was looking for earlier.  
“Hi there,” she approached and laid a hand on his shoulder, bending down to perk a kiss on his cheek.

“Hi sweety,” he replied and grinned up to her, always delighted to see his delicate wife. His face sobered when he noticed her looks. “Hey, what´s wrong Anna? You look worried. Anything happened?” He got up that fast, his chair tipping over in the haste, putting his hands softly on her shoulders.

Anna sighed and shrugged. “I don´t know. No. Nothing, at least in particular. We received a letter from King Berthold and Queen Maria of Svezia. You remember?”  
Kristoff thought hard, then he nodded. Far back in his mind he had heard those names before. “So, what´s so terrible with that letter? Declared war?” he mused jokingly.  
Anna frowned and shook her head, “that´s not funny.” Kristoff tilted his head, apologizing to her. “So, what is it then?”  
“It´s an invitation to their royal festivity, celebrating their round anniversary.” Anna looked down at the letter, then glancing up with pressed lips, nearly whispering, “it beholds a request…”  
Kristoff knew that facial expression of his lovely spouse. He started musing, “okay, they want us to dance all night through till we all drop dead. Or we must parade like the overdressing aristocracy, riding white horses with ribbons in their manes.” He laughed; the thought was too hilarious.

Anna still didn´t laugh, she pulled a face, remarking, “almost. Just, without the dancing part.”  
"Wait what?!”

She would read out the part, where the royal guests were asked to bring their finest horses for a show-off parade, to the greatest delight of their hosts.  
Kristoff glared at her, then at the letter, then back at her. “Okay, say you´re kidding, right?!”

Anna still didn´t laugh.  
“Okay, I´m not going to mount a horse! Especially not showing off like an idiot all decorated like a Christmas tree.”

Anna sighed, “I know you don´t like that. The thing is just… Well, this time, I mean for that occasion… You can´t bring Sven.” She kind of ducked her head in, like expecting some sort of explosion happening.

She hadn´t said that hadn´t she? Kristoff stared, shocked, in disbelief. He had turned all pale, then red. Anna had seldomly seen him like that. She dreaded, having hurt his feelings. She didn´t like it either. She loved Sven.  
“Anna, please say, who don´t want me to drag into this.”

“I´m sorry. We can of course deny the invitation or the participation. It´s just. Normally, we should go along with such things.”  
“What things?”

Anna didn´t know what to say. She hated the piece of paper in her hand by now. But then, she like the idea of a journey, and taking part in some festivity.  
“Why would Sven not be good enough?”

“Well… em… Maybe he wouldn´t fit that nicely into things…”  
“What things?”

“Well… em… Maybe he´s just not so royal…”

No, she could impossibly mean that. Not Anna! What had gotten into her?  
“I will not sit on a horse!” Kristoff´s voice had turned icy. He shook his head and with no other word he would leave the room. The door slammed and Anna sank down on the chair.

****************

_How could she?_

Kristoff´s mind raced with troubled thoughts, just as fast as Sven ran up into the mountains beneath him. Sven! He was his best friend and loyal companion. He had carried Anna like a maniac down the mountains back to Arendelle. He had run like the wind to have Kristoff snatch her up, just from beneath the stomping giant´s foot.

Not royal….! _How could she?_

After a while, he would let Sven slow down and give him some rest. Kristoff dismounted and let the animal have some time for rolling on the ground and chewing some gras. Meanwhile he strolled along the woods.

His anger had subbed and given way to disappointment. Sven! His best friend, not royal….

But then, had he not known that some day that very question might be a topic? What prince would ride if not a horse? But then, Anna had always appreciated their riding with Sven. So, what was the issue?

The royal duties and demands. Maybe she had been swept off with the imagination of that parade. He would not blame her for that. She could tell him so. It would be easier. But then, all those fancy events were normal to Anna. Surely, it hadn´t occurred to her, that he wouldn´t know what that all would look like. Then on the other hand, would it be so terrible to at least try to sit on a horse? It would not hurt unless he fell clumsily from the steed. He grimaced and looked over to Sven. The friend, sensing his companion´s doubts, trotted over, nudging his buddy into his chest.

Kristoff chuckled and stroke his best buddy under the chin, then embraced his head with compassion.

*******************

_There must be another way!_

Anna mused over her terrible attempt to convince Kristoff, that they could not show up with two different animals. And, sitting in front of him, like she sometimes would, was not allowed this time. She hated the thought of having hurt him that much. She had to think of another solution!

Dear Sven! He had run like the wind so many times for her. Bringing her down to Arendelle in time and having Kristoff snatch her in the last instant before her being smashed. All thanks to the brave reindeer.   
Of course! How blind had she been! How blindfolded by that dumb letter, having entangled her with the stupidity of false meaning about royalty!

The idea spread not only in her mind. It made its way all down into her heart. That started pounding with a fierce stroke.

Anna ran out of the library, down to the kitchen. On her way she met Gerda, asking her to help with packing some clothing and necessities for a few days travel. She would explain later, why.

Then, she rushed on to see Olina, the cook. She would need supplies for a few days. They would leave right in the morning at sunrise.

After that, Anna would go to the stables, waiting for her husband to come back, after Kai had told her about Kristoff´s leaving earlier with Sven. Of course, he would. She waited, and if she had to sleep in the strow. It was royal enough to her!

********************

Indeed, Anna had drifted of and dozed cosily in Sven´s bed.

When Kristoff led the animal into the stable, he halted abruptly, surprised, and then not surprised to see his ginger-sweet love lying in the golden nest. She had done that before, many times. When she had awaited his returns form a harvesting season. Or when they had a dispute about any nonsense. They had it all sorted out before. They would, now, too.

Sven made his way to his food bowl and water barrel and started his evening meal.

“Hey feisty-pants, what´s up?” Kristoff traced a finger down her cheek, wiping away some strand of hair out of Anna´s face.  
Her eyes fluttered open and when she spotted her man, she sat up immediately. She breathed heavy and blurted out her apologies and how sorry she was about hurting him. She didn´t want that!  
Kristoff smiled and nodded, “yes, that was something.”

Anna then took his hand and grinned proudly, “I got an idea and it´s perfect!”  
“Now I´m curious,” Kristoff said, “what´s that now?”

Anna straightened her neck, got up, and went around to give Sven a nice hug. The animal grunted happily and nuzzled into Anna´s chest.  
She then turned back to Kristoff and declared proud, “I have it all arranged. Tomorrow morning, we set out for a few days journey!” She paused, waiting for him to applause.

“Aha. Okay. Well, and where to?”

“To the enchanted forest!” Pause.

“Aha. That´s nice. To see Elsa and company. And what has that to do with the invitation?”

“There!” Anna came closer, got down to the floor and grabbed Kristoff´s hands, looking into his eyes, “we will find a companion for Sven, fitting for me to ride.”  
Kristoff stared at his wife, comprehension dawning on him.

Anna continued, “I´m sorry for having called Sven not royal. That was the most idiotic thing I have ever said,” she squeezed her love´s hands, “he is majestic and the most royal riding animal on earth. A horse would not be as honourable next to him. And Ryder once offered an animal to me, remember? Together, we set out with the royal reindeers of Arendelle. Our riding companions. Worth more than any horse breeds in the world.” She waited for a while. And when Kristoff would not answer, captivated by what she just had said, she asked quietly, “what you say?”

He would say nothing.

Kristoff pulled her close into his chest, buried his face into her neck, and holding her tight. Mumbling he exclaimed his thanks.  
For her great heart. For her love!


End file.
